platonico
by alii kooper
Summary: para pan no hay imposibles o al menos eso pensaba ella hasta que conocio a brolly, un amigo de su primo que segun ella, era "simplemente perfecto" no siempre el amor es correspondido...
1. el primer día

**"Para Pan no hay imposibles o al menos eso pensaba hasta que conoció un Broly, un amigo de su primo que era, según ella" simplemente perfecto "no siempre el amor es correspondido"**

* * *

hola! soy alii Kooper este es mi primer fic asi que no soy muy buena en esto, les agradeceria mucho que dejaran comentarios para ver en que puedo mejorar espero que sea de su agrado

"**Pensamientos "**

**: Diálogos**

**(Nota de la autora)**

**sin mas, les dejo mi historia**

* * *

**Primer día**

**Punto de vista del PAN.**

"Al fin es el día" pensé Mientras me levantaba del sillón de la sala. Hoy Sería el primer día en mi nueva escuela, el primer día de la preparatoria, sinceramente Estaba más emocionada que nerviosa. ¡Me alegraba tanto el Tener que dejar la secundaria ya las falsas personas que asistían a ella!

Me dirigí hacia el reproductor de música y puse mi CD de Sonata Arctica, subí el volumen para que no se escuchara nada más salvo la música. La verdad era que, Cuando Estaba mi mamá en la casa no podia subir tanto el volumen, ya que le molestaba sobremanera y terminaba apagandola.

Decidí que llegaría temprano al ser el primer día, Así que fui hacia la ducha. Cuándo comenzó "El final de este capítulo" pensé que no había mejor Manera de comenzar el día que con una relajante ducha y una buena canción. Al terminar, Salí del baño Actuando dramáticamente la letra, sonrei internamente "si Goten Estuviera aquí, seguro moriría de risa n.n", me dije al recordar a mi mejor amigo.

Camine hacia mi armario en busca de mi ropa, Sabia que llevaría perfectamente: un pantalón de mezclilla gris obscuro con una playera rosa, una chaqueta negra y mis botas everlast rosa con negro. Recogí mi pelo en una coleta alta dejando caer unos mechones sobre mi cara "perfecto"

Termine de arreglarme en poco tiempo, tomo mi celular, mis llaves, ¿no se me olvidaba nada? creo que no, al parecer, no. asi que sali de mi casa hacia mi nueva escuela.

ya en el autobus me llego un mensaje de Kevin

**"Hola preciosa**

**espero que en tu primer dia **

**conozcas muchos a amigos **

**y Amigas, esta claro?**

**cuidate mucho y alejate de las personas sospechosas**

**jajaja te quiero**

**Kevin "**

eso me hizo reir mucho, un Kevin siempre se le ocurria alguna Manera para hacerme reir, Kevin era mi novio hacia ya Algunas semanas. Lo conocí en un curso que tome de "Preparación para el Examen de Admisión al nivel medio superior" no recuerdo como Empezamos a hablarnos si nisiquiera ibamos en el mismo grupo, pero Asi fue y terminamos saliendo. el es muy simpatico y como yo, habla demasiado, Aunque lo primero que me atrajo de el fue su fisico: alto era, de tez clara, ojos cafés y su cabello era de un tono de café que nadie tiene, como era la nutella o Eso me parece. era muy apuesto y nos gustaba la misma musica.

El resto del camino Fue muy lento, asi que no me sorprendio llegar tarde, me decidi a ir directamente a mi salón, despues Tendría tiempo de recorrer la escuela. no tenia idea de donde se encontraba mi salón, pero al entrar a la escuela, de frente a mi, habia una ventanilla que decia -control escolar-me dirigí hacia la ventanilla

pan: disculpe El salón 1IVB?

Señorita: ¡Oh, claro cariño subiendo las escaleras a la izquierda

pan: ok, gracias

subí las escaleras y gire a la izquierda, ahi estaba, tenia un letrero arriba de la puerta-1IVB-al acercarme a puerta la me di cuenta de que el profesor ya habia llegado, rayos! y yo que pensaba pasar desapercibida,pff!

pan: Disculpe la interrupcion, puedo pasar?

Profesor: eres de este grupo?-Preguntó nada enojado al parecer, que suerte!

Pan: si, puedo pasar?

prof.: adelante, toma asiento

Pan: gracias

mire a mi Alrededor En busca de una plaza vacia, vislumbre una libre y me dirigí hacia ahi.

prof.: Sean bienvenidos a la Vocacional N ° 5-García Benito Juárez -- **(XD, es mi escuela)** , A UDS. por ser alumnos de nuevo ingreso, se les ha pedido que asistan una semana antes, para que se vayan familiarizando con las intalaciones y Conozcan las reglas de la escuela, la semana entrante se unirán a uds los alumnos de 3ro y 5to semestre para comenzar las clases con normalidad.

Fue ahi Cuando le deje de Prestar atencion ¡una semana de inducción! pff esto Iba a ser aburrido, muuuy aburrido.

En esa escuela, mi primo Gohan, Llevaba ya 4 semestres y en este año yo me le uniría, Gohan vive cerca de mi casa y por eso acordamos que al termino de las clases nos iríamos de regreso juntos. pero gohan no vendria sino hasta la otra semana! ¡Una semana aburrida solo con los alumnos de nuevo ingreso! , Deacuerdo yo también lo era, pero yo queria conocer a toda la escuela.

y asi comenzo mi instancia en la preparatoria, solo Desee que la semana de inducción pasara deprisa ...

* * *

bueno pues este es el primer capitulo de mi historia espero que les haya gustado y si no Fue asi les agradeceria que dejaran criticas constructivas nos leemos despues!!

alii-Kooper


	2. brolly

aqui esta el segundo capitulo, aqui es donde finalmente aparece el glorioso brolly. gracias a mirai vegeta; ya la reescribi corrigiendo los errores que tuve gracias a un traductor viruliento,¬¬, pero bueno. y a edith;si, a mi tambien me estresa que no haya fics de el!!! no te preocupes en esta historia tambien pondre a bardock n.n

"pensamientos"

autora:dialogos

-anuncios/descripcion

eh aqui el segundo capitulo

* * *

para sorpresa de pan, la semana de induccion pasó muy rápido, y para entonces ya conocia la escuela de pies a cabeza, tanto en instalaciones como en funcionamiento, sin dejar afuera el alumnado, conocia ya, al 70% de los alumnos de nuevo ingreso, pero en especial, conoció a dos chicas muy amables y con ellas, desde el primer dia ,formaron su pequeño grupo.

Bra, era el nombre de una de ellas, era alta, delagada, de tez clara, ojos azules y cabello del mismo color. era un poco superficial y se preocupaba DEMASIADO con su apariencia, pero era agradable. la otra chica, Marron, era un poco mas baja que pan, con el cabello rubio y ojos azules, era muy comprensiva y amable, es de la personas con las que a pan le gustaba hablar.

el lunes por la mañana ,pan, se encontró con bra y marron en la entrada, de ahi, fueron a su salón, pero, al ver que no habia maestro, decidieron ir a dar una vuelta por las jardineras.

pan:oigan, que les parece si mientras eperamos que llegue el profesor nos quedamos en una jardinera? hace mucho calor!-dice mientras se abanica con la mano

marron:si, estaba harta de ver a los "niños buenos" de nuestro salón-con cara de fastidio

bra:mmm, pues, si no hay de otra...oye pan,por cierto ¿cuando conoceremos a tu famoso primo? ¿es guapo?-pregunta muy interesada

pan: le mande un mensaje, nos vera aqui, no tiene clase a primera hora y ¿como voy a saberlo? no veo a mi primo de esa manera ¬¬u

en eso, gohan sale del auditorio y se dirige hacia ellas

marron: woah! ya vieron???¡¡que chico!!!-totalmente perdida

pan:jajaja, es gohan

bra: de verdad ese adonis andante es tu primo?

pan:jajaja, si, adonis?? no exageres!

gohan se acerco a ellas, vestia un pantalon de mezclilla negro y una musculosa roja con deportivas a juego

gohan:hola prima!-con su tipica gran sonrisa, gohan era el primo preferido de pan, con el podia hablar de todo.

pan:hola gohan, que clase tienes despues de esta?

gohan:calculo, es una tortura!!! el maestro me detesta.- dice mientras pone su mano detras de la cabeza a modo de disculpa

pan: que mal, ohh, por cierto, estas son mis amigas, bra y marron- explica señalando a las chicas

gohan: hola, como estan?- saludando de beso a ambas

bra: muy bien, soy bra- dice coqueta

marron: un gusto, soy marron-sonrojada

gohan: igualmente, me llamo gohan- se vuelve hacia pan- que te parce la escuela?

pan:es linda, aunque algo pequeña

gohan: eso es bueno, asi no te perderas como es tu costumbre, jajaja

pan: ja ja y ja ,muy gracioso!-dice con ironia

bra le dio un ligero codazo a pan, intentando mostrarle a dos chicos

pan:auch! por que fue eso??-volteo a ver hacia donde miraba bra- ohhh, ya veo

se acercaron a ellos dos chicos muy apuestos

bardock:oye gohan!, se suponia que nos verias afuera, que ocurrio contigo?

mike: si, te esperamos como media hora, en donde estabas amigo?-**(mike es n°17)**mira a bra- por cierto, soy mike, como estas?

bra no contesto, solo sonrio

gohan:perdon, tenia que ver aqui a mi prima y se me olvido, jejeje

bardock: no nos vas apresentar a tus amigas, gohan?- sonriendo a marron

gohan:eh? ah, si, perdon, esta es mi prima pan, y ellas son sus amigas, marron y bra. ellos son mike y bardock

bra:hola, soy bra, mucho gusto

mike:el gusto es mio linda-dice coquetamente. mike vestia un pantalon de mezclilla con unas converse negras, una playera blanca y una chaqueta de cuero negra

gohan le dirigio una mirada algo extrañado por su manera de comportarse

bardock: me llamo bardock- saludando a pan y marron. el vestia un pantalon de mezclilla blanco con una playera morada que tenia escrito con letras negras -Im the best-y tenis negros.( lleva el cabello un poco mas corto que en la serie)

marron:hola

pan:mi nombre es pan, mucho gusto, de grupo son?

mike: ellos son del 4 de 5tos y yo del 6

gohan:hey bardock, que hora es?

bardock:las 3:30, 3:30!!! tenemos que irnos o brolly nos matara!!

pan: brolly?

mike: si, por lo general simpre esta con nosotros, pero nos esta esperando en la cafeteria

gohan:por que en la cafeteria?

bardock: por que venimos a buscarte, recuerdas?¬¬u

gohan: ohh, claro , bueno chicas las veremos despues, adios

pan: si, nos vemos luego, adios

los tres se alejaron hacia la cafeteria dejando a las chicas en las jardineras

bra: woaw!!! creo que acabamos de conocer a lo mejor de la escuela!!

marron: siii, bardock es muy lindo!

pan:jajaja, pero no creo que a bra le interese bardock, verdad amiga?- le dice picaramente

bra: de que hablas?- confusa

marron: vamos bra! acaso cres que no nos dimos cuenta de como te miraba mike? o de que solo te saludo a ti?

bra: de verdad? no me di cuenta, aunque mike es bastante apuesto!

las tres se fueron hacia su salón y el dia transcurrio rápidamente

pan estaba en su salón cuando comenzo a sonar su celular

era un mensaje de gohan

**"hola, oye a que hora terminan tus clases??**

**atte:gohan"**

**...**

**" como en 20 minutos **

**y las tuyas??**

**atte:pan"**

**...**

**"ya sali, pero te espero en la puerta ok??**

**atte:gohan"**

**...**

**"si, te veo ahi**

**atte:pan"**

cuando salio de su salón, se despidio de sus amigas y se dirigio hacia la entrada,al ver a gohan se acerco a el

pan:gohan!,ya salí, nos vamos?

gohan: vamonos

y salieron de la escuela

gohan: ohh, cierto!!! olvide a alguien-se detuvo mientras miraba a su alrededor- ahh, ahi esta. OYE, BROLLY!! TE VAS???

pan buscaba con la mirada a alguien que respondiera al grito de gohan, cuando diviso que no muy lejos de ellos alguien salía de un pequeño grupo de personas que charlaban, se despidio del grupo y se acerco a ellos.

brolly:si!, esperame!

pan no cabia en su asombro, ese era brolly?,era el chico mas apuesto que habia visto en toda su vida!!;era alto, delgado,ojos negros con el cabello corto **(tenia que hacerle algo a brolly para que se viera bien con ropa normal XD)**muy negro que hacia resaltar su blanca piel, llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla con unos tenis blancos y una camiza azul con las mangas subidas hasta los codos y los tres primeros botones desabrochados,se veia tan bien!! no podia creer que en su escuela hubiera alguien como el.

brolly:perdona, es que estaba distraido-sonrio mostrando unos lindos hoyuelos en sus mejillas,pan estaba deberas impresionada

gohan:oh, no importa, vamonos, esta es pan, mi prima

pan:hola"por dios, que tipo!!!, es tan lindo!"soy pan

brolly:hola!! eres de nuevo ingreso?-con una sonrisa que derretiria a cualquiera

pan:eh.. si "vamos pan di algo!!! no puedes quedar como una idiota frente a el!!! habla!!!" tu...vas en el grupo de gohan?

brolly: no, voy en el grupo 2 de 5tos,ohh ,vaya tonto! me llamo brolly n.n

pan: mucho gusto"dios, y ahora que le digo??"y... te vas con nosotros? "tonta, por eso gohan lo espero, piensa un poco"

brolly:si, espero que no te moleste

pan:no , no , para nada jeje-risa nerviosa

gohan: bien, vamonos "que rayos le pasa a pan?? esta muy rara"

mas adelante se despidieron de bardock y de mike que estaban en la esquina. cuando se dirigian al subterraneo, pan no dejaba de mirar a brolly de reojo,estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta y dio un traspie en la acera

gohan:cuidado, puedes caerte,jajaja aunque sería muy divertido!!

pan:ja ja -dice molesta, hasta ahora no se habia dado cuenta que brolly y gohan estaban charlando y comenzo a poner atencion para ver si decian algo que le hiciera conocer mejor a brolly

gohan:jajaja, en verdad fue tan malo?

brolly:si, parecia que a esa chica le robaron las palabras, el silencio fue muy incomodo y aburrido! detesto a las personas que no hablan!!. tu prima es callada gohan?

gohan:no, creeme que no hay quien la calle cuando comienza a hablar,jajaja-dice con la clara intencion de que pan lo escuchara

a pan le molesto ese comentario pero fingio no estar poniendo atencion a la platica, y fue ahi donde se dio cuenta que casi no habia dicho nada en todo el camino, brolly no podia pensar que ella era asi!! el no podia pensar que era como las chicas calladas que tanto le molestaban!!!

pan:y... en donde vives brolly?

gohan:en la capital del sur,algo lejos de aqui

pan: amm, gohan?

gohan:si?

pan: no te pregunte a ti

brolly:jajajaja, entrometido!, el tiene razón pan

gohan:u.u lo siento

pan:jajaja

pasaron el resto del camino hablando de cosas sin importancia para gohan y brolly, pero para pan, esa era informacion acerca de brolly, informacion que sin duda le serviria en algun momento.  
cuando al fin llegaron al subterraneo:

brolly:bueno amigo, te vere mañana - en ese momento pan se dio cuenta de que como brolly vivia en la capital del sur tomaria otra direccion y eso la entristecio un poco

gohan: si, a que hora vas a llegar?

brolly: a las cuatro, te veo temprano?

gohan: si te veo en las canchas, nos vemos

brolly: claro, hasta luego pan-le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida que puso muy nerviosa y sonrojada a pan

pan: nos vemos mañana brolly, cuidate

brolly: sin duda, adios

pan miraba como brolly se alejaba por el anden, no podia dejar de verlo, dios!!! que era lo que tenia ese chico para que le gustara tanto??!!!, un momento, gustar?, no, a ella no le podia gustar brolly, ella tenia novio, y a ella no le gustaria que a kevin le gustara otra chica, esto no estaba bien , tenia que dejar de pensar en brolly, le gustara o no.

al llegar a la parada de autobuses una chica se les acerco

michelle:gohan! que gusto verte!-era una de esas tipicas chicas plasticas y descerebradas

gohan: ohh, michelle, que gusto- sonrisa fingida

pan: etto... gohan te vere en cuanto vaya a salir el autobus, deacuerdo?

gohan:ehh? ahh , si

pan se alejo un poco, sabia que si se quedaba tendria que soportar a la plastica esa, asi que prefirio esperar a gohan cerca de una pequeña tienda no muy lejos de ahi

estaba distraida cuando gohan la llamo y observo que la tal michelle ya no estaba con el

gohan: perdona, michelle anda detras de mi, la verdad me tiene harto- en eso llego el autobus- sube, yo pago

continuaron con la conversacion ya en el autobus

pan: por que no le dices que te deje en paz?

gohan: veras, michelle antes era nuestra amiga, mia y de los chicos quiero decir, pero comenzo a juntarse con unas chicas que no le convenian y se alejo de nosotros, despues se convirtio en la chica a la que nadia toma en serio, y pues, se fijo en brolly-al escuchar eso pan se quedo perpleja, es que acaso ella era novia de brolly?.

pan: en brolly? y despues?

gohan: pues tuvieron algo de unos dias pero, brolly no le hacia mucho caso y ella al ver el desinteres de él, decidio dejar las cosas por la paz

pan: ya veo, tu y los chicos son muy populares verdad?

gohan: pues no lo llamaria asi pero, si , en cierto modo, brolly, mike, bardock y yo somos los que más llamamos la atencion entre las chicas- algo apenado

pan: ya veo.y...los cuatro ya tienen novia, no?- pan sabia que gohan estaba saliendo con selypar,una chica sencilla pero muy bella y a pan le agradaba mucho, la verdad lo habia dicho para saber si brolly tenia novia.

gohan:mmm, sii, bueno, casi, bardock no tiene novia y mike acaba de terminar con su novia.

pan:ahhh , ok- fue entonces cuando sintio un hueco en su pecho, brolly tenia novia,eso era un hecho.

el resto del camino a casa fue muy silencioso, gohan escuchaba musica, y pan solo miraba hacia la ventana procesando la informacion que éste le acababa de dar,sin prestar atencion a nada,sin dejar de pensar en brolly...

* * *

bueno, espero que les haya gustado, subire el tercer capitulo en pocos días, esta historia esta basada en mi historia, asi que pueden asegurar que tengo ya los otros capitulos, lo unico que falta es escribirlos n.n

woaa!! al fin conocemos a brolly, que lindo, personalmente, creo que es uno de los personajes mas apuestos de la serie pero eso lo dejare a su criterio.

nos leemos despues!!

alii kooper

.


	3. corazón roto o no tanto?

hola! aqui esta el tercer capitulo de esta historia, espero que les agrade

pensamientos" "frases"

autora:dialogos

-leyendas ó descripciones ó perspectiva de pan

=) bueno aqui esta:

* * *

**pan pov**

al dia siguiente, Iba en camino a la escuela de kevin, habiamos quedado de vernos antes de clases, como su escuela estaba de camino a la mia, decidimos que de ahi iriamos a caminar y despues cuando fuera hora me llevaria a mi escuela. por mas que intentara no dejaba de pensar en brolly, nunca alguien habia llamado mi atencion desde la primera vez que lo vi, pero brolly, ahh, brolly, tenia esa chispa que hacia que no quisiera separarme de el nunca, sabia que las probabilidades de estar con él, eran de una en un millon, y eso dolía...demasiado.

al llegar, divise a kevin en la entrada, me dirigia hacia el cuando me di cuenta de que una chica iba corriendo (literalmente) hacia el, eso me extraño, asi que frene mi paso y observe la escena, kevin la saludo alegremente y....no , no podia ser, mis ojos me engañaban , kevin no podia estar besando a esa chica, ¡¡¡¡el sabía que yo iria!!!! no ,mis ojos no me engañaban, era kevin el que lo estaba haciendo...se acerco mas a ella y le acaricio el rostro con delicadeza, jugaba con su cabello, me quede congelada observando,hablaban, ella se despidio de el con un gesto y entro a la escuela, el solo se quedo ahi. camine hacia el, no podia burlarse de mi así!!. el me miro y ...aparento que no habia pasado nada???!!!

kevin: hola amor!! n.n llegaste antes- no lo creo! que cínico!

pan:...- me di la vuelta dispuesta a irme pero me tomo del brazo

kevin: amor, sucede algo?- me miro de una manera tan inocente, pero al darse cuenta de mi expresion de desprecio, la lucidez cruzo por su rostro-oh, no, viste?

pan:kevin, dejame en paz- dije con la voz muy baja, me dirigi hacia el subterraneo y el no me siguió.

por raro que suene esto, la verdad no me sentia mal, se supone que deberia sentirme traicionada,herida o algo por el estilo, pero no sentía nada, esto no era bueno, yo me conocía muy bien como para saber que estaba en estado de shock, tarde o temprano regresaria a la realidad y me romperia.

llegue a la escuela y aún era temprano, fui a las canchas y solo habia algunos chicos jugando basketball, me sente en una jardinera y me puse a escuchar musica, no veria a las chicas hasta las tres y apenas era la una!!, no puse atencion a nada de lo que escuchaba, solo miraba a los chicos jugar, y para mi mala suerte... lo vi, mi corazón dio un vuelco!, brolly cruzo las canchas en direccion a una jardinera junto a mi, deseaba tanto verlo! pero no queria que me viera si me ponia a llorar, aparente no haberlo visto y segui mirando el juego, fue entonces cuando senti que alguien tocaba mi hombro para llamar mi atención, di un salto y voltee hacia ...él.

brolly: hola! n.n, perdona si te asuste- al verlo sonreir, me senti infinitamente mejor, el era la mejor medicina para cualquier enfermedad

pan: no, no te preocupes, es que estaba algo distraida n.n, que pasa?

brolly: nada en especial, solo queria saludarte, estas ocupada?

pan: no! - rayos! eso sono desesperado! arreglalo!-amm no, solo estaba viendo el partido, jeje

brolly:puedo sentarme?- me pedia permiso?oh dios, puedes hacer todo lo que quieras!!

pan: claro - dije en voz un poco baja y su expresion cambio

brolly:esta todo bien?-dijo un poco ¿preocupado?

pan:etto...si, todo bien - dije con una sonrisa falsa

brolly:sabes, aunque nos acabemos de conocer, se que algo te pasa- que perceptivo!!!- puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras, quieres hablar de ello?- este chico es un sueño, no podia creer que existiera. no podia seguir mintiendo, él lo sabria, pero no podia contarle todo, no aún.

pan:ahhh u.u , perdona, pero no quiero recordar eso, tal vez cuando me sienta mejor?

brolly: siempre estare ahi para ti n.n

pan: por que te portas tan bien conmigo?, es decir, apenas me conoces

brolly: pues por que en 1er lugar eres la prima de gohan - u.u solo era por eso, él solo me veia como la pequeña prima de su mejor amigo, todo estaba perdido- y en 2do por que se que seremos buenos amigos n.n

pan: como puedes saberlo? - eso sono grosero, pero yo no estaba del todo bien

brolly: digamos que tengo un don para reconocer a las personas especiales n.n, y algo me dice que tu y yo seremos muy unidos, por eso queria platicar contigo, para conocernos mejor , claro, si a ti te agrada la idea

pan: claro que me agrada, disculpa, es que, digamos que hoy no es mi dia, u.u siento haberme portado así

brolly: no te preocupes, no es nada n.n

el resto de la hora platique con brolly de cosas sin importancia y el me hizo reir todo el tiempo, platicamos de la escuela, de musica, incluso hablamos de comida, con brolly era fácil desenvolverme, las palabras salian con naturalidad, era raro que conociendonos tan poco, congeniaramos tanto, para mi desconsuelo la hora terminó.

brolly:jajaja, es verdad!!!no fue mi culpa, él se cayo!!! lo juro!!! jajaja

pan: jajaja

brolly: jaja, ayy, ya rei demasiado por el dia de hoy, que hora es?

pan: amm... son las dos

brolly: LAS DOS????!!perdona pan, pero tengo que irme, tengo clase de economía y si no llego :s me mataran

pan: n.n no te disculpes, te vere despues

brolly: espero que para el final del dia, puedas contarme lo que te pasa

pan: claro, yo tambien lo espero n.n

brolly:bueno, adios n.n

pan: adios,... brolly?

brolly: si?

pan: gracias

brolly: o.o? por que?

pan: por animarme n.n de verdad lo necesitaba

brolly: n.n siempre - dio la vuelta y se fue

pan:ahhh, brolly - dije con un gran suspiro, en eso comenzo a sonar mi celular, era un mensaje

**"hola estrellita**

**supe lo que paso**

**el idiota de kevin me llamo,**

**me conto lo que paso y dijo**

**que no sabia en donde podias estar**

**(tonto)**

**estas bien?**

**atte:goten"**

suspire, goten... le hice tanto mal!!,y aún asi el seguia aqui, conmigo...las cosas estaban asi:  
goten era mi mejor amigo desde hace tres años ,pero, como suele pasar nos acercamos más y... terminamos saliendo, fue una etapa genial, estar con goten era lo mejor del mundo, mis papas lo adoraban, sus papas me amaban, tenia una hermanita encantadora a la que adoraba, todo era perfecto. pero...pfff;

primera parte: goten es bipolar.  
lo supe desde que nos conocimos, y al principio eso no era problema, siendo amigos lo sabiamos sobrellevar, incluso asistí a muchas platicas para conocer más su enfermedad, sus papas ya las habian tomado antes y cuando nos fuimos haciendo mas amigos me sugirieron tomarlas. yo habia visto muchas veces a goten cuando estaba mal y sabia que hacer. pero cuando comenzamos a salir eso me desconcertaba mucho, cuando se deprimia, me sentia fatal, incluso pensaba que era por mi culpa, su euforia me asustaba, era muy raro, si cuando eramos amigos podia manejar eso ¿por que no podia entonces?

segunda parte:los cursos  
mis papas querian asegurar que entrara en una "buena" preparatoria, asi que me inscribieron a unos cursos de preparacion para el examen de nuevo ingreso, eran geniales, conocí a muchas personas increibles ahi, iba cada sabado, el primero fue genial ,pero, en el segundo, conocí a kevin. la verdad no recuerdo exactamente como, pero, al siguiente sabado ya estabamos en los descansos platicando juntos, el era muy guapo y era simpatico asi que decidi conocerlo mas. y eso siguio muchas semanas, yo estaba completamente flasheada con el, parecia perfecto, pero como supe este dia, no lo era. bueno, una semana antes de que terminaran los cursos, el me pidio que fuera su novia, pero, yo seguia con goten.

para mi mala suerte y la de goten esos dos factores se unieron  
y las cosas se dieron así: un dia en el que me puse a llorar por lo estresante que era el problema de goten, termine con el, me hice la novia de kevin y el quedo devastado, dejo de hablarme unos dias, pero despues me llamo por telefono diciendome que valoraba demasiado mi amistad como para perderla, desde entonces seguimos siendo tan buenos amigos como lo eramos antes.

decidi contestar su mensaje

**"hola goten**

**estoy en mi escuela**

**no te preocupes**

**estoy bien**

**atte:pan"**

**.**

**"estas segura?**

**quieres que vaya por ti?**

**atte:goten"**

**.**

**."no, de verdad**

**no te preocupes**

**te vere en la tarde**

**atte:pan"**

**.**

**"de acuerdo**

**llamare a tu casa a tu regreso**

**cuidate**

**y recuerda que**

**no vale la pena llorar **

**por cosas que no valen la pena**

**te amo...**

**atte:goten"**

**.**

**"gracias, no sabes**

**cuanto te necesitaba**

**te vere ahi**

**te quiero**

**biie**

**atte:pan"**

guarde mi celular, goten no merecia que le hubiera hecho eso, era una pesima amiga, el me apoyaba y yo lo dejaba por un imbecil, era un asco de persona. sin darme cuenta comence a llorar, las lagrimas resbalaban por mi rostro y no hice nada para contenerlas, y para terminar de arruinar el dia, comenzó a llover, no habia visto la hora, asi que cuando llegaron las chicas me extrañe un poco.

marron:hola pan! que hay de nuevo? ven aca, te mojaras! - dijo con entusiasmo pero al verme llorar las dos corrieron hacia mi

bra:pan! - bra no dijo nada, solo me abrazo

pan: soy...soy un... asco! le... le hice mucho... daño...

marron: eso no importa ya

llore por mucho tiempo, las tres estabamos empapadas, ellas se habian mojado por mi culpa

pan: ahh, chicas... perdonenme, mirense, estan empapadas, por mi culpa

bra: eso no importa, te sientes mejor?

pan: si, mucho, gracias

marron: lo unico que nos importa eres tu, que ocurrio? alguien te hizo algo?

pan: no, bueno...

les conte lo sucedido y la historia que tenia con goten, seguia llorando,aunque ya estaba muy tranquila, mmm este habia sido un muy mal dia, crei que no podia empeorar ,pero, como siempre, me equivoque. pasando junto a nosotras, mike, bardock y... brolly iban caminando hacia la cafeteria sin importarles la lluvia, pedi al cielo para que no me vieran, pero, bardock me miro, llamo la atencion de los otros dos y entre los tres me miraban, por sus gestos supe que se estaban preguntando por que estaba asi y se debatian entre ir a investigar o seguir su camino, brolly no despegaba su mirada de mi, los tres caminaron disimuladamente alrededor de nosotras mirando con curiosidad.

pan: les parece si nos vamos de aqui?

marron:claro

bra: vamos

nos alejamos dejando a ese trio super mosqueado, fuimos al baño, limpie mis lagrimas y cuando estaba completamente tranquila, fuimos a clases, dos horas despues estaba repuesta al 100% , fuimos a la cafetería y ahi estaba gohan

pan:gohan! hola, como estas? n.n

gohan: estas bien? por que lloraste?- dijo muy preocupado

pan:... -o.o? como lo sabia? -no, no fue nada, estoy muy bien n.n

bra: es que... le machuque el dedo jejeje - eso sono taan falso ¬¬u

gohan: ¬¬ mmm ok te vere a la salida.

fuimos hacia nuestro salón pero no teniamos la clase siguiente, y las chicas decidieron ir al starbucks por un buen cafe, yo odio el cafe y no tenia ganas de ir, asi que decidi quedarme. fui hacia la cafeteria por un chocolate, pero en cuanto iba a salir...

brolly:pan! espera!- dijo corriendo hacia mi

pan:ahh, brolly, que ocurre?? n.n

brolly: podemos hablar?- dijo muy serio y eso no me agrado, pero bueno , era brolly, no le podia decir que no a cualquier cosa que me pidiera!

pan:claro, vamos a las jardineras? **(XD se que es el mismo lugar de siempre y suena muy repetitivo, pero, las jardineras de mi escuela han sido testigo de MUCHOS sucesos importantes de mi historia)**

brolly: si n.n - dijo relajandose un poco al ver que estaba mejor

en las jardineras...

brolly:muy bien, creo eh sido sincero contigo desde el dia en que nos conocimos, y por eso creo que meresco que tu lo seas conmigo no?

pan:ammm...si?

brolly: dime por que estabas llorando? fue por lo mismo que estabas triste en la mañana? o te machucaron el dedo? ¬¬u - oops! gohan le habia contado la tonteria de bra! aunque eso significaba ¡¡¡QUE EL HABIA PREGUNTADO POR MI!!!

pan: u.u no, no me machucaron

brolly: entonces por que le mentiste a gohan??? estaba muy preocupado por ti!

pan: no era mi intencion hacerlo, no debieron haberle contado que me vieron llorando!

brolly:como su amigo era mi obligacion decirle

pan:asi que tu le dijiste, no es verdad?

brolly:si, pense que te habia pasado algo malo, algo grave, si no le decia, que clase de persona sería?

pan: POR ESO MISMO NO DEBISTE DECIRLE!!! NO ES NADA GRAVE!!! HICISTE QUE SE PREOCUPARA POR NADA!!!. . . u.u perdoname, es solo que no queria preocupar a nadie con esto y mira lo que sucedio

brolly:si te hace llorar, es importante, dimelo por favor

eso era un poco molesto, siempre habia considerado que un problema importante era algo grande, como un problema familiar, de la escuela o algo por el estilo, los problemas de ese tipo no valian la pena y me senti como una tonta por considerarlo demasiado. otras personas SI que tenian problemas grandes, importantes, y yo llorando por un idiota!!!

cuando le conte a brolly lo sucedido me senti mucho mejor, pues el intentaba siempre buscar el lado bueno del asunto y me hacia reir, despues de eso seguimos platicando de otras cosas , no pude evitar pensar en que su novia era muy afortuna de tenerlo a su lado.

pan:ahhh,por cierto,ayer conoci a una de tus exnovias, y dejame decirte que tienes un muy mal gusto! jajaja

brolly:jajajaja si? a quien?

pan: a michelle

brolly: o.o? ella no es mi novia- creo que no entendio el punto de EXnovia, iba a decirle que no habia dicho eso,pero continuo hablando- de hecho no tengo novia

OHH POR DIOS!!!! ESTABA DISPONIBLE???!!!!

pan:ahhh ok- eso me desconcerto por completo, GOHAN DIJO QUE TENIA NOVIA!!! o no?, tenia que decirle lo que sentia por el, no podia esperar ni un segundo mas!

esto era muy raro, por lo general nunca me desespero por este tipo de cosas, y nunca me precipitaba con los chicos!, no me agradaba que las chicas estuvieran muriendo por un chico que acababan de conocer, era superficial!, yo no era de ese tipo de chicas , entonces, que rayos me pasaba??

ok, si sabia que pasaba, brolly, eso pasaba, brolly me desconcertaba, hacia que mis sentidos se cegaran y que no fuera yo misma, o... tal vez esa era la verdadera yo, y solo salia a flote cuando estaba con el, extrañamente, habia hablado muy pocas veces con brolly y ya me conocia casi a la perfeccion, sabia cosas que incluso gohan desconocia, y que nunca les contaria a las chicas, por alguna razon, yo contestaba todas sus preguntas con completa sinceridad, brolly, brolly, brolly, BROLLY!!!, no soportaba esta situacion!!

pan: oye brolly, sabes? eres una personal genial, la mejor de la escuela me atreveria a decir, es dificil no sentirse atraida hacia ti

brolly:no, no lo soy -su semblante se obscurecio y eso me preocupo- solo soy yo, un tonto

pan:eso no es cierto, eres un chico super lindo, dulce y sensible, que podria haber de malo en ti? la verdad yo no encuentro defecto alguno,... me encantas brolly u.u

brolly: o.0? yo?

pan:u.u si, se que es muy precipitado y que te acabo de conocer, hace cuanto? unos dias?

brolly: no lo se, no llevo la cuenta n.n

pan: el punto es que me gustas brolly, me gustas demasido

brolly:...

pan:brolly?

brolly:...

pan:BROLLY!!! DI ALGO!!

brolly:estoy pensando...

pan:0.o? en que?

brolly: en lo que me acabas de decir

pan:no tienes que pensarlo

brolly:tengo que

pan:...

brolly:...

pan: tardas mucho en pensar las cosas? XD

brolly: n.n a veces

pan:de acuerdo... esperare

brolly: pan.. tu... esperabas... algo a cambio?, con lo que me acabas de decir?

pan:0.o? - que si esperaba algo a cambio?, pues, no habia pensado en su reaccion, aunque la verdad me gustaria demasiado que el pensara lo mismo que yo, que le gustara, que me diera una oportunidad , pero, y si no era asi?, y si solo me ve como una chica que esta enamorada de el sin razon?- pues, no,la verdad nisiquiera pense que te lo diria y mucho menos en tu reaccion, no lo tenia planeado

brolly:y que reaccion es la que esperas?, quiero decir, ¿que quieres que haga?- ok eso sonaba a que se estaba burlando de mi!!! solo faltaba que dijera "quieres que te diga que tu tambien me gustas cuando no es asi?"eso me dolio

pan:nada, solo... olvida que lo dije ¿quieres?

brolly: o.0? estas segura de que eso es lo que quieres?- ohhh ahora entendia, no se burlaba de mi, solo queria saber si yo queria que el tambien dijera lo que sentia

pan:sssi?...-queria que lo olvidara? mmm no, me habia costado admitir lo que sentia por el y mas me habia costado decirselo!

brolly:segura?

pan:no, quiero decir si, es decir... rayos

brolly: osea, quieres que me olvide de ello pero que lo tenga presente?

pan:exacto!

brolly:de acuerdo n.n, por eso no te preocupes

y así, el dia terminó, me arrepenti de no haberle preguntado que sentia por mi, pero.. eso era mejor, no debia forzar las cosas y menos presionarlo a tomar una desicion. a decir verdad... me daba miedo saber su opinion,no, me daba miedo su rechazo, si el solo me veia como una amiga tenia que aceptarlo.  
nisiquiera me acordaba de kevin!,de no haber sido por brolly, seguiria llorando, otro punto mas a favor de brolly, ahh si y uno mas: me estaba enamorando de el...

* * *

HOLA!!!!

pues este fue el tercer capitulo, espero que la historia les agrade

de verdad pan esta enamorada?? y por que brolly piensa que es una persona sin importancia??

ya lo veremos

actualizare pronto, lo prometo, para subir este cap. me tarde siglos LO SIENTO!!!! pero es dificil narrarlo y mas dificil es adaptarlo

nos leemos depues!!

alii-kooper


	4. decepcion

hola! aqui esta el siguiente cap de la historia

"**Pensamientos "**

**: Diálogos**

**(Nota de la autora)**

**-leyendas ó descripciones ó pensamientos de pan**

disfrutenlo!

* * *

estaba en mi habitacion tirada en la cama, mirando hacia el techo. escuchaba musica y no dejaba de pensar en el... asi paso toda la mañana, tranquila y relajada, estaba muy aburrida, las chicas llegarian por mi para ir a la escuela, me habia bañado y arreglado, pero por alguna razón las chicas aún no llegaban, UNA HORA TARDE! sin un mensaje, sin una llamada...

**DING DONG**

si no eran ellas, las mataria, de verdad las mataria, me dirigí hacia la puerta

pan:ahora voy - eran ellas

marron: hola!!!

bra: pan, sabes que te queremos mucho cierto??

pan:¬¬ ok, en donde estaban?, chicas, tardaron una hora!

marron: lo sabemos y lo sentimos pero...

bra:SALDREMOS CON LOS CHICOS!!!

pan:0.o? que chicos? - sabia que los chicos eran mike y bardock, solo pregunte por confirmarlo

marron:con mike y bardock!! n.n

bra: nos invitaron a cenar!!!

pan:AHHH!! que bien!

marron: siii awwww bardock es tan lindo y tan tierno!

bra:y mike es tan sexy

o.0?

pan y marron: hahahaha

pan: me alegra que al fin salgan con ellos n.n

bra: iremos mañana, vendras con nosotras?

marron: si pan, ven con nosotras

pan: lo siento chicas, pero no puedo,ya hice planes, ademas ustedes estaran con los chicos, no seria muy util si voy

bra:pero, pan

pan: perdonen, pero goten vendra desde temprano para pasar el dia juntos

marron:uuuuuiiii, goten!

bra:wuuu ñ.ñ

pan: vamos chicas ustedes saben mejor que nadie que goten solo es mi amigo, no quiero repetirlo de nuevo

bra: perdona, pero, es dificil de creer que ustedes dos solo sean amigos, es decir, siempre estas con el, te llama todo el tiempo, tu celular esta lleno de sus mensajes!!, te regala cosas, sigo con la lista?

marron: la verdad no entiendo por que no estan juntos, vamos pan!, goten es la persona mas linda del mundo y ademas es muy apuesto, es el hombre perfecto!, cual es el problema, el te ama!

pan: ese es el problema, goten me ama, se que es el hombre perfecto, me di cuenta desde que lo conoci, el merece a una chica que sea perfecta, como el, yo solo lo eh hecho sufrir, si puedo ser una buena amiga para el, lo sere, pero no lo dañare de nuevo, ademas...no lo amo

bra: hay alguien mas?

marron: genial!! ohh por dios!, dinos quien es!!

pan: chicas no vale la pena hablar de eso, es un amor imposible

bra: es de la escuela?

pan: chicas...

marron: si, es de la escuela, sera... trunks?

pan: trunks?

bra: siii, trunks, es muy apuesto y podria jurar que te eh visto mirandolo ehh? es el?- trunks, era un chico de 3er semestre, era muy apuesto no podia negarlo, pero, el no era brolly.

marron: vamos! trunks no es imposible, eh visto como te mira

pan: trunks es lindo, si , pero no es el, ademas nunca eh hablado con trunks

bra: me sorprende mucho, pues ya le hablas a toda la escuela "señorita loro"

marron: de acuerdo, si no es el, quien es?

pan: es brolly

bra y marron: o.0 quien es brolly?

pan:¬¬u

bra: ese nombre me parece familiar pero no puedo relacionarlo

marron: tambien lo eh escuchado en otra parte, quien es?

pan: lo han escuchado muchas veces, el amigo de gohan?

bra: ohh, ya recuerdo, los chicos siempre hablan de el

marron: pero no lo eh visto nunca

bra: es lindo?

pan: es... perfecto, es muy apuesto, sensible, comprensivo, tierno, gracioso, carismatico...

marron: ok, la perdimos

bra: hay amiga, ya te pego el amor

pan: o///0 no es verdad!, solo me parece muy atractivo

marron: CHICAS!!! LA ESCUELA!!!

pan: RAYOS!!

nos fuimos, pero, las chicas no dieron por terminado el tema y siguieron molestandome de camino para alla. como llegamos tarde a la escuela, el maestro de la primera hora no nos dejo pasar al salon, asi que fuimos a la cafeteria.

bra: pero, pan, eso no tiene sentido!

marron: es verdad, no puedes catalogarlo como platonico si nisiquiera has habaldo con el acerca de eso

pan:hemos hablado de eso

bra: pero dijiste que no le preguntaste que pensaba o no?

marron: eso es cierto, tienes que hacerlo

pan: chicas! si el me rechazara seria demasiado duro para mi, es muy importante, no me arriesgare a perder su amistad!, ya me eh arriesgado mucho al confesarle que me gusta y no se lo recordare

bra:de acuerdo, puedes hacer lo que te plazca

marron: vamos, la clase terminó

fuimos al salon pero aun no habia maestro en el y tenia sed asi que fui a comprar algo para tomar, me dirigia a la cafeteria cuando vi que gohan y bardock estaban jugando froton en las canchas, decidi pasar a saludarlos

pan: hola! como va ese partido?

bardock:pan! llegas a tiempo para ver como le doy una paliza a tu adorado primo!

gohan:hahaha eso quisieras!!hola pan

brolly:hola chicos!, pan, que gusto verte

pan: hola brolly n.n- ok, las chicas tenian razón, tenia que saber que pensaba brolly de mi, si el solo me veia como una amiga, lo seria

brolly: como van?

pan: desde que llegue 3 a 0 ganando bardock

brolly:hahahaha esto se repite diariamente

pan: etto... 0//o... brolly?

brolly: n.n que pasa pan?

pan:pues no pensaba decirtelo... pero tengo que saberlo, brolly ¿que piensas de mi?

brolly: pues eres una niña muy linda y muy divertida, me caes muy bien, ademas me caes mejor que las chicas de mi edad, tienes mas cerebro que ellas XD, eres genial! pero por que lo preguntas?

pan: O//o amm brolly, tengo que saberlo, tengo... alguna oportunidad contigo?, de...de... estar juntos... quiero decir, hay alguna?

brolly: pan, es que por el momento es un tanto... imposible para mi

pan: por el momento?

brolly:pan el problema es que tengo novia

pan: ayer dijiste que no tenias

brolly: de verdad? bueno, tal vez estaba distraido

pan: y tu novia es un problema? 0.o?

brolly: lo es!

pan: y por que estas con ella?

brolly: se podria decir que por costumbre, la verdad no lo se- dijo en un tono demasiado indiferente ¿como podia estar con alguien por costumbre? eso no era lindo

pan: ahh ok, oye tengo que ir a clase te vere despues de acuerdo?

brolly:pan, espera!, rayos!, ya se fue

pan regreso a su salon y no salio de ahi durante el resto del dia, pues, no queria encontrarse con brolly, tenia mucho en que pensar. marron y bra la vieron muy distraida y se lo comentaron a gohan en un mensaje, le preguntaron durante todo el dia que le ocurria, pero, pan solo decia que estaba bien, gohan fue a buscarla a su salon y le pregunto que que ocurria pero pan simplemente no contestaba a ninguna de sus preguntas, decidio hablar con ella de regreso a casa pero pan salio una hora antes para evitar el interrogatorio de gohan y el ver a brolly.

**pan pov.**

no podia creer que estuviera evitando a gohan, pero no sabia como responder a sus preguntas, no me sentia triste, no estaba enojada, no sentia absolutamente nada, queria dejar de pensar en el, queria que dejara de importarme ,intente distraerme de todas las maneras posibles. pero, solamente pensaba en el, comence a creer que se estaba volviendo una obsecion. necesitaba desahogarme, por suerte, mañana pasaria el dia con goten y se lo podria contar todo, el me ayudaria a aclarar mi mente.

no podia dormir, busque mi ipod, empezo a sonar mi musica pero no le hice mucho caso,entonces comenzo a sonar mi cancion favorita, subi el volumen y como por arte de magia comence a tener sueño...

_Into the distance, a ribbon of black_

_stretched to the point of no turning back _

_a flight of fancy on a wind swept field _

_standing alone my sense reeled _

_a fatal attraction holding me fast, how _

**_can I escape this irresistible grasp? _**

_Can't keep my eyes from the circling sky _

_tongue-tied & twisted just an earth-bound misfit, I _

_Ice is forming on the tips of my wings _

_unheeded warnings, I thought I thought of everything _

_no navigator to guide my way home _

_unleaded, empty and turned to stone _

_A soul in tension that's learning to fly _

_condition grounded but determined to try _

_Can't keep my eyes from the circling skies _

_tongue-tied & twisted just an earth-bound misfit, I _

_Above the planet on a wing and a prayer _

_my grubby halo, a vapor trail in the empty air _

_across the clouds I see my shadow fly _

_out of the corner of my watering eye _

_a dream unthreatened by the morning light _

_could blow this soul right through the roof of the night _

_There's no sensation to compare with this _

_suspended animation, a state of bliss _

_can't keep my mind from the circling sky _

_tongue-tied & twisted just an earth-bound misfit, I_

**_can I escape this irresistible grasp?_**

* * *

hola! este capitulo es un poco mas corto que los demas, espero que les haya gustado, intentare actualizar pronto.

es necesario hacer una aclaracion, esta historia no tiene un final feliz** (**por el momento, todo depende de que ocurra un milagro :/ **)**

**nos leemos depues!**

**alii-kooper**

**.**


	5. Goten

hola! en este capitulo no aparecera brolly, pero significa mucho en la vida de pan, pocas personas tienen un amigo como el de ella (el mio XD) y este cap es para agradecerle de todo corazon

**espero que les agrade**

* * *

**pov pan**

_sabado..._

_los sabados son todos mios..._

mi mama sale con mi tia, mi papa trabaja y mi hermano saldria con alguna de todas sus novias. la casa era toda mia, bueno, toda nuestra, hoy pasaria el dia con goten,adoraba a mi pequeño, esto suena ironico, puesto que goten tiene 19 años y yo solo 15,pasariamos el dia juntos, pero, contrario a lo que el queria, no saldriamos de mi casa. pasariamos un tranquilo dia de peliculas, juegos y charlas.

me levante mas temprano que de costumbre, puesto que no podia dormir, aun sonaba en mi cabeza mi cancion favorita y en especial esa frase... podia escapar de esa atraccion tan irresistible??? podia escapar de brolly?, lo dudaba mucho.

inicie el dia haciendo un poco de limpieza en mi casa, esta bien, esta bien, limpie todo a tal grado que podia desafiar a cualquier persona a buscar un rastro de polvo, sabiendo que no lo encontraria, necesitaba mantener mi cabeza ocupada hasta la llegada de goten,no queria pensar en brolly

cuando temine, me meti a la ducha, fue muy relajante y algo larga, me dirigi hacia mi cuarto, no sabia a ciencia cierta que ponerme, asi que opte por lo sencillo, unos legins negros con mis converse a juego y una ajustada remera blanca sin mangas que tenia un lindo yoshi en el centro **(amo a mario bros XD), **recogi mi cabello en una coleta y me maquille sencillamente, aunque no saldria, me importaba demasiado verme bien para goten, pues el siempre se veia espectacular, podria opacar a cualquier modelo profesional y a pesar de que ya no salia con el, habia adquirido la costumbre de sentir que cada vez que lo veia debia verme mas que perfecta.

desde mi habitacion, escuche el ronrroneo del motor del auto de goten, baje saltando las escaleras para abrirle. sali a recibirlo, ya me esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

goten:estrellita! - dijo al momento de abrazarme demasiado fuerte

pan:godzilla!- me separe un momento para verlo, sin duda goten era sumamente apuesto,aunque hoy vestia de manera sencilla se veia increible: unos jeans blancos, una musculosa negra sin mangas y unos coverse a juego eran exactamente lo necesario para deslumbrar a cualquiera ,eche un vistazo a su auto, como lo amaba!!! el conducia un pontiac solstice!, yo tambien queria uno!! pero todavia no podia ponerme al volante hasta dentro de algunos años, rayos!

goten:te ves preciosa, perdona que tardara tanto, tuve que hacer unas "pequeñas" compras

pan:que compraste? no habra sido nada para mi cierto? ¬¬ - me molestaba que goten gastara dinero en regalos ostentosos e innecesarios para mi

goten: pues... lo siento ñ.ñ pero si- dijo poniendo su mano detras de su cabeza a modo de disculpa- pase al centro comercial a comprar algunas botanas y pues, al pasar fente a una tienda vi algo muy lindo y pense "wow! se veria perfecto en pan!" lo siento!, podras perdonarme?

pan:hay goten!, no tienes remedio!, entremos

tomo unas bolsas del auto y nos dirigimos hacia la sala, dejo las bolsas en la mesa y de una de llas saco una caja negra

goten: te va a encantar!- dijo al tiempo que sacaba una bonita chamarra negra de piel de dicha caja, me sorprendi al verla, de verdad era preciosa

pan: goten! no debiste!- pero al contrario de mis palabras me acerque para verla

gotan: no te gusta? - dijo un poco decepcionado

pan: claro que me gusta! pero es demasiado! esta semana te excediste con los regalos, no te parece?-dije recordando el hermoso vestido straples azul que me habia dado el lunes, un enorme caracol de peluche verde que me dio el miercoles y los perfectos zapatos que me regalo el jueves; eran de color vino y con 12 centimetros de tacon, los ame en vuanto los vi! goten tenia muy buen gusto pero tenia el mal habito de comprarme cualquier cosa que segun el " se veria genial en mi" o "iba conmigo"

goten: para nada! y no esta a discusion- dijo firmemente

pan:pues entonces, gracias, es muy bonita

goten : pruebatela!!- dijo pasandomela por los brazos, al mismo tiempo que fruncia un poco el entrecejo y formaba una media sonrisa-mmmm...

pan:que pasa? me veo tan mal?

goten: no es eso, es que... bueno...- paso una mano por su cabello en un gesto extramadamente atractivo- es solo que...te ves sexy

pan:jajajaja, en ese caso procurare usarla seguido.

decidimos ver una pelicula, por milesima ves vimos "la espada en la piedra" amabamos esa pelicula, despues de verla, siempre deciamos que nos habiamos enfermado de malagriptacopterosis, pasar tiempo con goten era lo mejor, dudo que alguien alguna vez hubiera tenido un amigo como el, pero es que nuestra amistad era de lo mas estrecha!!, el se quedaba a dormir en casa algunos dias y algunos yo me quedaba en la suya, siempre nos veiamos antes de la escuela y algunas veces tambien despues,esto era mas complicado, puesto que voy a la escuela por las tardes y mis clases terminaban a las 10 pm, nos mensajeabamos entre clases o chateabamos por las noches.

conoci a goten gracias a mi hermano, iba con el en la preparatoria, mientras yo iba en la primaria, mi hermano y goten eran buenos amigos y mi hermano invitaba a goten a la casa muy seguido, nos fuimos conociendo y en tres meses goten ya no iba a la casa por mi hermano sino por mi.

veiamos la tv, nada en especial, cuando comenzamos a hablar nos olvidamos de ella.

goten:...y supongo que a bra tambien le gusta mike, cierto?

pan:si, esta loca por el, se supone que hoy saldrian en una cita doble junto con marron y bardock.

goten:y gohan? iria con ellos?

pan: no, el saldria hoy con selypar

goten:por lo visto hoy es dia de citas, por que no quedaste con nadie? hahaha

pan: hahahaha quede contigo, tonto!

goten:ohhh es cierto! XD, pero me referia a un plan romantico, a menos de que hayas cambiado de parecer...

pan: no, no lo eh hecho, corta con eso quieres?

goten: esta bien, y por que no quedaste con brolly?- me congele por un instante

pan: que hay con brolly?

goten: princesa, es mas que obvio que te gusta y demasiado

pan: no eh dicho tal cosa!

goten:pan, hablas de el la mayoria del tiempo, y aunque no me lo has dicho, no puedes esconderlo, te conosco demasiado bien como para saberlo, ademas eres muy obvia

pan:o//o de verdad?

goten:si no, de que otra manera lo sabria?, no lo conosco, ni te eh visto con el, lo que significa que, cuando estas con el, debes ser aún mas obvia

pan:no lo habia notado

goten:eso lo se, ya has hablado con el? le has dicho lo que sientes?

pan:pues, si

goten:y? te rechazo?

pan: de una manera muy sutil, diria yo

goten:explicate

pan: pues le dije que me gustaba y me dijo que por el momento era un tanto imposible para el, pues tiene novia

goten: ya veo por donde va la cosa, te dijo que no podia por que tiene novia, pero no te dijo si le gustabas o no, cierto?

pan:aja

goten: vaya tipo!

pan: no quiero hablar de eso, quieres que hagamos otra cosa?

goten:vamos al cine, quieres?

pan:no, hoy no es dia de cine

goten:pues es un poco tarde para otra cosa, tienes alguna idea?

pan:hoy hay fiesta con bog?

goten: no lo se,pero creo recordar que vegeta nos invito a una en su casa hoy

pan:perfecto! vamos?

goten:claro, pero tengo que cambiarme

pan: yo tambien, te parece si de aqui vamos a tu casa?

goten: claro

pan: le llamare a mi papa

con el permiso de ir a la fiesta y quedarme en la casa de goten, subimos a mi habitacion, sabia que me pondria, pero no lograba encontrar esa maldita playera

pan:no recuerdo donde la deje-dije al momento de revisar por tercera vez mi closet

goten:la playera roja que idolatras?

pan: si, esa

goten:pff esta en mi casa, en tu cuarto- la habitacion de huespedes de la casa de goten, era mas mi habiatacion, que tal cosa. alli tenia ropa, posters, libros, incluso un cepillo de dientes.

pan:de acuerdo, vamos

fuimos a la casa de goten y cuando estuvo listo, fuimos hacia la casa de vegeta

* * *

hola! siento actualizar tan tarde, espero no demorar tanto para el siguiente capitulo

en el sig cap conoceremos a vegeta y pan se encontrara con un personaje de su escuela, adivinan quien es??

actualizare pronto! nos leemos despues

alii-kooper


	6. la fiesta

**pan pov.**

unos minutos despues llegamos a la casa de vegueta, ya habiamos ido anteriormente a otras fiestas, reuniones o trabajos escolares a su casa, era muy bonita y muy grande. sus papas casi no pasaban mucho tiempo en ella, ni con vegueta y eso lo hacia deprimirse un poco, vegueta era un buen amigo, muy comprensivo, gracioso, inteligente y carismatico. a goten y a mi nos encantaba estar con vegueta. era muy apuesto y siempre bromeabamos acerca de sus anteriores novias (la mayoria celosas, histericas, superficiales, empalagosas, etc.) ya que el no sabia escogerlas muy bien.

cuando entramos, nos vimos atrapados en un mar de gente, la musica nos impedia escuchar nustros pensamientos, por eso amaba las fiestas de vegueta, eran geniales. vegueta habia colocado en un lugar del recibidor una barra de bebidas, pequeñas mesas a los costados y habia puesto una instalacion genial de luces y eso le daba a su casa un aspecto de antro.

fuimos a la barra, que era atendida por uno de los empleados de vegueta. goten pidio un "live red" y yo solo un absolut de pera, tuve que gritar para que goten me escuchara

pan:hey, ire a buscar a vegueta, quiero verlo

goten:quieres que vaya contigo?

pan: no, te vere en un rato

goten:ok

no sabia donde podia estar vegueta, asi que comence a caminar por el lugar, no debi hacerlo, al ir a la "sala" me encontre con paris, paris era la chica mas desagradable del mundo!, era plastica, superficial, hipocrita, egoista, decia que eramos amigas, y por si fuera poco, era exnovia de goten...

paris:paaan! querida!, hace años que no nos vemos! como has estado?- ¬¬ demasiado tarde para huir, le di un trago a mi absolut, pero por alguna "extraña" razón me supo terrible

pan:hola paris, muy bien y tu?

paris: muy bien tambien,luces genial!- fue ahi donde vi su ropa, dios! vestia como una cualquiera! una minifalda fucsia que parecia mas bufanda y el top naranja mas minusculo que pudiera existir, eso no hubiera sido tan terrible si no lo hubiera combinado con unos tacones de mas de 20 cm verdes!- como esta goten? esta aqui?

pan:el esta bien, y si, esta aqui, pero no creo que le agrade el verte, ya sabes...

paris:claro! lo entiendo! pero no te preocupes, pienso arreglar nustras diferencias, y quien sabe, tal vez regrese con el

pan: hahahahahahaha, paris, despues de lo que le hiciste, dudo que goten quiera estar en el mismo planeta que tu, ademas, no permitire que lo vuelvas a dañar- eso dejo de ser una conversacion agradable, pero paris no era nadie que se debia tratar con delicadeza

paris:pan! me sorprende que digas eso! ya que fue por ti, por quien se encerro una semana en su casa, sin contacto con el mundo. yo lo hice sufrir?-al pricipio hice una mueca de dolor que hizo sonreir a paris, pero despues la rabia sustituyo al dolor, aprete fuertemente mi copa,eso me dolio mucho, ya era suficiente con mi conciencia que me lo recordaba a cada minuto, pero esto era demasiado

pan:hahaha al menos yo tuve la delicadeza de terminar con el antes de estar con otra persona, ohh! perdona! se me olvido que tu te acostaste con uno de sus amigos, ohh! y lo peor de todo es que fue en su casa verdad? lamento mucho decir la verdad "querida"

paris se puso verde de coraje, estaba a punto de romperle la cara, en eso vegueta se interpuso entre las dos

vegueta: pan! preciosa! pense que no vendrias, donde esta goten?, vino contigo?nnU- me tranquilice un poco y decidi ignorar a paris

pan:hola vegueta, si, vino conmigo, esta en la barra

vegueta:te ves hermosa! ven!, bailemos - me llevo rapidamente hasta el otro lado- pan! que te pasa? es solo paris, ya la conoces,te has vuelto loca? ibas a golpearla!

pan: lo siento!, pero... oshh! me saca de quicio!, la detesto vegueta, sabes que me dijo? que regresaria con goten!

vegueta: o.o hahahahaha que tipa! bueno, sabes que eso no pasara, no dejes que te arruine la noche, y si fueras tan amable te agradeceria que no rompieras la copa, no quiero cristales en el piso hahahaha- eso me hizo reir y afloje un poco mi agarre

pan: lo siento! hahahahaha tienes razon, bailamos?

vegueta:claro - termine mi trago de un golpe y deje mi copa en una de las mesas, nos fuimos al centro de la "pista"

comenzamos a bailar al ritmo de la musica, vegueta comenzo a moverse de una manera muy sexy y note que varias chicas nos miraban, solte una risita, pase mis brazos por su cuello y comence a bailar sinuosamente, me tomo por la cintura y me atrajo hacia el. me ponia un poco posesiva el hecho de que yo podia hacer eso, dado que vegueta era mi amigo y las chicas que nos miraban, no. sabia que era algo cruel pensar eso, pero me encantaba. me acerque la oido de vegueta para ronrronearle

pan: sabes que las chicas que nos miran, no saben que solo eres mi amigo?

vegueta: hahahaha, disfrutas al verlas sufrir?

pan: mmmm solo un poco hahahaha

vegueta: pero no solo tenemos publico femenino ehh? - dijo haciendo un movimiento con su cabeza, mire hacia atras y me di cuenta de que varios chicos tambien nos obsevaban, mejor dicho, de que varios tipos ME observaban de una manera muy indiscreta.

pan: w0oW! ahora tambien atraes a los chicos!-le dije, solto una pequeña carcajada

vegueta: mira esto- puso sus manos en mis caderas mientras me pegaba aún mas contra el, le segui el juego y puse mis manos en su nuca despeinandolo un poco, los tipos que nos veian babeaban, era patetico.

pan: descansamos un poco?

vegueta: por supuesto - fuimos a un extremo de la pista - oye donde esta goten?

pan: no creo que siga en la barra, pero yo necesito un trago, vamos

goten estaba de espaldas a nosotros , sentado en uno de los bancos de la barra, me acerque y le tape los ojos

goten:eres pan- dijo con una sonrisa de lado, le destape los ojos, bese su mejilla y me sente a su lado

vegueta: hahahaha como aciertas siempre?

goten:mmhh es facil, las manos de pan son pequeñas- unos chicos llamaban a vegueta y le hacian señas.

vegueta:oigan chicos, esperenme regresare en menos de 5 minutos-nos dijo

goten:oye! viejo! acabas de llegar! tengo miles de cosas que contarte!

vegueta: lo se! solo espera unos minutos-dijo y se alejo de nosotros

goten: te quiere conocer- me dijo

pan: perdona, quien?

goten: creo que se llama trunks, va en tu escuela

pan:O.O? conoces a trunks?

goten: se acerco a mi cuando te fuiste y me pregunto tu nombre

pan: y que le dijiste?

goten: tranquila! le dije que te llamabas pan, pregunto si ibas en voca 5 y le dije "¿quien quiere saberlo?" y dijo "me llamo trunks y creo que vamos en la misma escuela, solo queria estar seguro" le dije "pues preguntaselo a ella" y el me dijo "este... claro, lo hare, gracias" y se fue

pan:goten! pudiste ser mas amable no cres?

goten: yo no sabia que lo conocias! y si intentaba secuestrarte?

pan:hahahahahaha tranquilo!, bueno, pues, al parecer ya se fue, me pides otros vodka?

goten:hahahaha los que quieras!

despues de unos tragos, vegueta regreso con...trunks! intente parecer tranquila y fingir que no los habia visto, me gire hacia goten y comenzamos a platicar, unos segundos despues, vegueta me toco el hombro para hacerme voltear

vegueta:hey, pan, quiero presentarte a unos amigos

me gire en mi banco y vi que trunks estaba con otro chico, era alto, tenia el cabello rubio un poco largo, tez blanca y ojos verdes y un aire algo timido , era apuesto sin duda, pero no tanto como trunks, era alto, tenia el cabello de un extraño color violeta hasta los hombros, de tez muy clara y una sorisa muy linda.

vegueta: ellos son trunks y matt- dijo haciendo un gesto con las manos

pan:hola-dije mientras besaba la mejilla de matt y me giraba para ver a trunks- mucho gusto- y lo salude igualmente

matt:el gusto es nuestro

trunk: hola, creo haberte visto en la escuela, eres de voka 5?

pan:si, asi es n.n

matt:de que grupo eres

pan:salón 11 de primer semestre y ustedes- ahi fue cuando me di cuenta de que vegueta me habia dejado a solas con ellos, que discreto! ¬¬u

trunks: somos del 5 de terceros

matt:en donde vives pan?- dijo con una media sonrisa y ojos curiosos, este chico era agrdable

pan: en la capital del norte y tu?

matt: en la capital del sur al igual que trunks

trunks:conoces a vegueta hace mucho?

pan: si, n.n ,algunos años, y ustedes? no los habia visto en las otras fiestas

matt: sucede, que, nos desconectamos un poco de vegueta al ingresar a escuelas diferentes, pero el otro dia, nos dijo por e-mail que haria una fiesta en su casa, pensamos que seria divertido y venimos, parece ser una fiesta muy prometedora - dijo sonriendo

pan: las fiestas de vegueta siempre dejan cosas buenas n.n

trunks: ahora me doi cuenta de eso n.n perdona mi indiscrecion, pero, eres la novia de vegueta? - no pude evitarlo y solte una pequeña carcajada

pan: hahaha, disculpa pero el solo pensarlo es muy gracioso, no, vegueta no es mi novio

matt: te dije que era una conclusion apresurada- al decir eso trunks se sonrojo violentamente

pan:creo saber por que pensaron eso, hahahahaha, nos vieron bailar?

matt:si, se veian muy...amm...ehh.. pues...

pan:juntos? hahahaha comenzamos a bailar asi por que teniamos demasiado espactadores...- pero vegueta llego interrumpiendo mi explicacion

vegueta: y el ser posesivos y celosos con nuestros amigos no tiene nada que ver, cierto? hahahaha

pan:hahahahaha para nada! sabes, dimos una muy buena actuacion, ellos lo creyeron

vegueta:hahahaha encontre una nueva manera tanto como para deshacerme de las locas que me persiguen como para alejar de ti a esos depravados, hahahaha

pan: hahahaha no actues como goten , por favor- hice un gesto de falsa tragedia

matt:hahahaha goten?

trunks:el chico de la barra?

pan:si, el es goten, mi mejor amigo

vegueta: ejem!

pan:perdon, uno de mis dos mejores amigos, es un poco sobreprotector conmigo

vegueta: n.n

trunks:si ,eso me parecio jejeje

pan: espero que no haya sido grocero con ustedes...

matt: pues, no en realidad no, nosotros hubieramos hecho lo mismo n.n no te preocupes

vegueta: pan te parece si me acompañas por un trago

pan:desde luego, los vere despues chicos

trunks:claro

matt: debes regresar a platicar con nosotros

pan: por supuesto, pero, tendras que bailar conmigo

matt: sin duda n.n- me aleje con vegueta, era muy divertido bromear con matt y trunks era muy agradable

la noche paso muy divertida goten se extravio con una amiga de vegueta, pase la mayor parte del tiempo con vegueta, regresamos con matt y trunks y platicamos de cosas meramente triviales,baile con ellos y despues al amanecer, busque a goten y nos fuimos a su casa, estaba realmente, cansada cuando nos tiramos al primer sofa que vislumbramos, pues no nos quedaban energias para subir a dormir, fue cuando me di cuenta que en toda la noche no habia pensado en brolly para nada, eso me puso muy feliz, abrace a goten y nos quedamos dormidos.

* * *

hola!

pan al fin fue presentada con trunks y conocio a matt.

sus amigos y la diversion hicieron que dejara a brolly a un lado aunque fuera solo por un momento.

intentare actualizar pronto

nos leemos!

alii-kooper

.

.

.


	7. la llamada

hola!

siento haberme tardado tanto pero...estaba castigada T.T

y al fin pude escapar!

bueno, mil disculpas y sin mas les dejo el cap

ojala os guste

* * *

**pan pov.**

desperte en el cuarto de huespedes (el mio), seguramente goten debio traerme mientras dormia, me levante rapidamente, no debi hacerlo,

pan:aUU, mi cabeza!

goten: buenos dias!,hahahaha veo que a alguien le hizo efecto la noche

pan:buenos dias, mirate, estas super fresco! que yo recuerde, ayer tu tomaste mas que yo, y ni pizca de resaca

goten: n.n aspirinas- en ese momento me di cuenta de que traia un enorme vaso con agua en una mano y una caja de aspirinas en la otra

pan:eres mi salvacion, por eso te amo

goten: lo se, soy genial, no hay nadie que lo discuta xD- me tendio dos aspirinas, las tome y termine con el vaso de agua

goten:mejor?

pan:mmm un poco, debo ducharme, tus padres no deben verme asi

goten:estan viendo una pelicula, con mel

pan:pense que a estas horas tu papa ya se habria ido a trabajar

goten:hahahahaha pan, es domingo

pan:mmm ahora que lo dices, si parece domingo xD, bueno, ire a bañarme y hare acto de presencia ¿que haras tu?

goten:ya me bañe, ire a cambiarme, puedes llamar a tu papa y decirle que pasaras el dia en mi casa, podemos ir a algun lado si quieres

pan:mmmm no lo se, deberia darme una vuelta por alla, mi papa esta bien pero no creo que a mi mama le agrade que llegue tarde despues de no dormir en casa

goten:tienes razon, pero no creo que le moleste si sabe que estas conmigo

pan: lo se, pero debemos ir

goten:pues entonces bañate, les decimos a mis padres que regresaremos en 20 minutos,podriamos llevarnos a mel, vamos a tu casa, nos aparecemos, mel dice desesperadamente "pan! vamos a jugar a mi casa? debo mostrarte mi coleccion de cualquier cosa", tus padres se conmueven, regresamos, y pensamos en otro plan

pan:O.o

goten:que?

pan: hahahahaha eres raro, lo sabes?

goten: si, por eso me amas

pan: cierto, ok

despues de bañarme y arreglarme terminamos de ver la pelicula que los papas de goten veian, fuimos a mi casa (con melanie).despues de media hora pense que era hora de irnos

pan:goten, vamos, ya estuvimos mucho tiempo aqui- le susurre y en ese momento sono el telefono- yo contesto! -fui a contestar a la cocina-, diga?

brolly: hola, buenas tardes, disculpe, se encontrara pan?

pan:...- me quede helada, esa voz!, era brolly! para que me marcaria? como consiguio mi numero? por que yo no decia nada?

brolly: hola?

pan:ehh, ahhh, soy yo, quien habla?- hahaha como si no lo supiera,ahhh esa voz!

brolly:hola pan! soy brolly

pan:broly, hola!, como estas

brolly:muy bien y tu?

pan: bien tambien, que se te ofrece?

brolly:...haha sabes, creo que te va a sonar algo tonto pero, estaba chateando con gohan y le pedi tu numero -ahh eso lo explicaba todo, pero, un momento, para que se lo pidio?-queria saludarte ,espero que no te moleste...

pan:NO! es decir O/o , no, para nada, me alegra que te acuerdes de mi

brolly:si, mas de lo que deberia-dijo en voz baja, habra dicho lo que escuche?

pan:disculpa?

brolly:ehh, nada y dime que hacias antes de que te interrumpiera- en ese momento goten se acerco y comenzo apreguntarme por medio de señas quien llamaba, no le hice mucho caso-hola?

pan:ahh, perdona, nada, estaba viendo la television- le hice señas de que esperara, se encogio de hombros y salio de la cocina

brolly: encontraste algo bueno?

pan: no, lo mismo de siempre 2 horas continuas de comerciales, el dia esta de lo mas aburrido

brolly: si, lo se, oye, si quieres podemos hacer algo, a menos de que ya tengas planes...

pan:no, estoy libre, que quieres hacer?

brolly: no lo se, si quieres podemos ir a caminar, al cine o al parque de diversiones- AAAAHH! BROLLY ESTABA INVITANDOME A SALIR!

pan: de acuerdo pero, tengo que pedir permiso, espera

brolly: claro

deje el auricular y corri hacia la sala, encontre a mis papas viendo una pelicula, ok eso era raro, se habia puesto de acuerdo el mundo para que fuera dia de peliculas?

pan: papa!, puedo salir?- dije con mi mejor cara de cachorro desprotegido xD

papa:eh? habla mas despacio, quieres?

pan: ¬¬u puedo salir?

papa: hahaha claro, a donde iras? iras con goten?

pan:no, saldre con un amigo de la escuela, esta al telefono ahora

mama: pan... no lo se, acabas de llegar

pan:mama! sera dentro de unas horas, por favor!

papa: esta bien, pero llevas el celular y me avisas en donde estaras ok?

pan:siii! los amo!- corri hacia el telefono, de nuevo- brolly?

brolly: y bien, te dejaron?

pan: no, dijeron que no sabian si eras un criminal que encabeza la lista de los mas buscados

brolly: de verdad?

pan: claro que no!, si me dejaron, a que hora?

brolly:mmm a las 3?

pan: ok, en donde?

brolly: puedo pasar por ti, dame tu direcion- le di mi direcion con salto y seña- ok, se donde es, es una cita?

pan: claro - AAAAH!

brolly:de acuerdo, estare ahi a las 3- alto! una cita? y... su novia? que ocurria con ella?

pan: oye detesto preguntar esto pero, no le molestara a tu novia el que salgamos?

brolly:... - lo que pensaba! nisiquiera la recordaba! - pues, no creo que le moleste, - ok, su novio sale con otra chica dejandola en casa y ella no se molesta, esto sí que es raro- solo sera una salida con una amiga, no tiene por que enojarse

pan:lo se, pero, por lo regular los chicos no salen con amigas y en especifico amiga dejando a su novia en casa, no es lindo

brolly: pan, debo explicarte algo, pero no por telefono, acepta y hablaremos por la tarde- dijo en un tono de desenfado

pan: de acuerdo, nos veremos aqui

brolly:nos vemos

colgue el auricular y me desplome sobre un banco de la cocina suspirando pero no de emocion o alegria

goten:que ocurre?

pan: lo siento goten, no podre ir a tu casa

goten: n.n no te preocupes, pero dime, que te ocurre?

pan: detesto que me conoscas tan bien, es brolly

goten: el llamaba?, como consiguio tu numero?

pan: gohan se lo dio, pff, me invito a salir

goten: y... eso no es bueno?, segun yo, deberias estar saltando de aqui para aca gritando como loca

pan: hahahaha, si, pero recuerda que brolly tiene novia

goten: oh, oh, ok, ya entendi, y entonces por que aceptaste?

pan: dijo que debia explicarme algo, pero que no podia hacerlo por telefono. goten, tu sabes, que si salimos...

goten: lo se, temes que la situacion se vuelva romantica verdad?

pan: si

goten: pues, puedes ir a un lugar donde no pueda haber un ambiente romantico

pan:mmm si! tienes razon, pero... rayos! no se que hacer, lo tengo!, mira, iremos a donde quiera ir, dejare las cosas correr por su cuenta y me comportare como siempre que estoy con el y si el tema sale le sere sincera, no tengo otra opcion

goten: seria lo mejor que podrias hacer, vamos debes apurarte! te ayudare a estar lista

pan:gracias goten, de verdad eres estupendo

y asi, comence a prepararme para mi cita con brolly...la que tanto habia esperado y la que ahora temia

* * *

siento mucho deveras haber tardado tanto!, solo pude subir este mini cap

intentare actualizar pronto

nos leemos

alii-kooper


End file.
